


Payung

by JuniorJumat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antara jas hujan dan payung.</p><p>Untuk <strong>ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payung

**Author's Note:**

> Moga AU!nya bisa diterima, moga masuk kategori X(

Armin tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sungguh, ia memang benar-benar bingung dengan situasi yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Bukan, bukan hujannya. Atau keadaan bahwa hanya tersisa tiga pemuda itu saja di lingkungan sekolah. Atau posisi bahwa hanya ada satu payung yang tersedia, dan itupun milik si pemuda senggak bernama Jean Kirschtein itu. Bukan, sungguh. Ia tegaskan sekali lagi. Ia bingung lebih kepada alasan mengapa pemuda berdarah Perancis itu masih memaksa—bahkan sampai mau beradu mulut dengan Eren.

Ia sungguh bingung.

"Etto, Jean. Jika kau memang keberatan, aku dan Eren bisa menunggu hingga hujannya reda, kok," ujar Armin mencoba menengahi.

Jean segera menoleh, dan memandang pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan kedua alis yang masih berkerut dalam. Eren saat itu sudah tersenggal, terlalu lama melempar makian tanpa sempat menarik nafas untuk dirinya sendiri. Kesempatan itu segera digunakannya untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menyambung ucapan Armin barusan dengan kata-kata, "Tuh, dengar!"

"Siapa yang sudi, kampret!" Jean kembali memaki di depan wajah Eren.

Oke, Armin semakin tidak mengerti situasinya saat ini.

"Tapi, ini kan payungmu..." ujar Armin sembari menyondorkan sebuah payung berwarna biru tua yang dipegangnya ke hadapan kedua pemuda yang masih betah melempar tatapan tajam satu sama lain. "Kenapa kau tidak mau memakainya—"

"Armin," sela Jean sambil menoleh kembali ke arah pemuda itu, ekspresi kesalnya belum hilang dari wajahnya. "Kalau kubilang kau yang memakainya, pakai saja."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tidak masalah."

"Lalu kenapa—!?" Teriakan Eren terhenti oleh suara senggak milik Jean yang menyahut tiba-tiba. "SisCom diem, deh. Nggak lihat kalau aku lagi ngomong ke Armin?"

Sumpah, Eren benar-benar ingin memukuli pemuda itu setengah mati. Apa sekarang saja ia meloncat dan mendaratkan pukulan di wajah kuda menyebalkan itu, heh? Hoo, ia lumayan setuju dengan ide barusan.

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih." Armin menggigit bibirnya, ragu. "Lalu Eren—"

"Pakai saja sendiri," sela Jean cepat, tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Rumah kami searah."

"Hmm?"

"Jadi kalaupun pulang bersama—"

Eren segera menambahi.

"Jadi ngapain ngotot sih, muka kuda?"

Jean kembali menatap pemuda bermata hijau itu dan tersenyum keji. "Nah! Omonganmu itu!"

"Halah! Jangan cari alasan! Dari awal aku sudah mencoba mengatakannya baik-baik, tapi kau tak perduli."

"Aku perduli!"

"Apanya!? Rumahmu beda arah, tolol!"

"Ya memutarlah!"

"Bukan memutar namanya! Kau membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk melakukan perjalanan bolak-balik!"

"Jadi kau masih menolak!?"

"Masalah!?"

Ah, seharusnya Armin mengiyakan ajakan Mikasa untuk pulang bersama tadi. Kenapa, ya Tuhan, ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di perpustakaan tadi. Padahal pemuda itu bisa mencari referensi untuk tugas bahasa besok saja.

Benar, memang tidak ada gunanya menyesal.

"Jas hujanmu itu kekecilan!"

"Apa salahnya? Kau tak pernah membaca manga Shoujo, hah!? Ini romantis!"

"Romantis jidatmu itu!"

Armin masih khidmat mendengarkan.

"Kenapa kau—!"

"Karena kalau kau sakit—"

"Kan ada jas hujan!"

"Kekecilan, Jean! Dengerin napa!"

"Pokoknya pulang bersamaku dengan jas hujan!"

Armin menatap kedua pemuda itu, lalu menatap ke arah payung yang dibawanya. "Kalau ditukar?"

Kedua pemuda itu berbarengan menoleh ke arahnya. Armin mendongak, lalu tersenyum kaku sebelum mengatakan, "Biar aku yang memakai jasnya. Eren dan Jean yang pakai payungnya."

Dan kedua pemuda itu terdiam tiba-tiba.

"Kau hanya ingin pulang bersama Eren, bukan?"

Dan segera, rona merah mewarnai wajah pemuda bermata abu-abu itu. Eren berdecih, memilih membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah."

Dan Armin pun memberikan payung yang dibawanya kepada pemuda itu. Eren segera menyambar jas hujan di tangan Jean, lalu menarik lengan Armin sambil menerobos hujan dengan jas hujan menutupi tubuh kedua pemuda itu. Meninggalkan Jean yang membelalakan mata dan segera bersiap mengejar—ia masih membuka payung, sebelum mendengar teriakan dari pemuda lainnya.

"Pulang sana!"

Armin tersenyum.

"Aku khawatir padamu, kampret! Sadar!"

Dan Eren menolak untuk menolehkan muka. Persetan, wajahnya sudah memerah kini.

Armin pun bertanya di sela-sela langkah yang ada.

"Jadi kalau aku, boleh sakit?"

"Bukan begitu juga. Cuma kalau kau, aku nggak akan malu buat menjenguk nanti. Nah, dia?"

Pemuda itu mengulum senyumnya lalu tertawa kecil. Bukankah hubungan mereka berdua manis? Ia mengangguk mengamini.  
.  
.  
.  
End


End file.
